


Whiskey in the Moonlight

by Axelsaywhat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Chest Hair, Cute, Drunken Flirting, First Dates, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Gay, Heavy Petting, I Don't Even Know, Ill update as i go along?, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Sloppy Makeouts, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelsaywhat/pseuds/Axelsaywhat
Summary: Hanzo is at Overwatch HQ and hardly is interested in interacting with others. McCree wants to get him to open up, inviting him out for a night of drinking on a beautiful summer night.





	1. The Stubborn One

“Come on Han.”

“No.”

“You said ya would.”

“I said no.”

McCree leaned in the doorway of Hanzo’s bedroom, frowning with his arms folded across his large chest. 

“Han ya need to get out of this room for once.”

Hanzo sat peacefully by his window, his eyes closed in meditation, the cool breeze fluttering his jet black and grey hair as well as the beautiful golden ribbon. It simmered against his flawless abalone skin and contrasted nicely against his dragon tattoo along his muscular left arm. Hanzo hardly changed out of his mission gear which McCree thought was ridiculous, especially since armour isn't meant to be particularly comfortable.  
Always on edge, thought the cowboy.  
It was charming to a point until it just got plain ol' annoying.

“Welp...” The rugged man gripped his belt and sighed with a playful smirk. “...guess I'm gonna have to drag ya out.”

Hanzo slowly turned his head with a death glare shot his way and sneered. “If you touch me with your filthy hands, I will make sure it's the last thing you ever do.”

McCree just grinned and sauntered over to him, which made Hanzo shift slightly and lean away from him like he was about to leap out the window to escape. The thick cowboy stood behind him, which the other was very aware of, still keeping one eye on him. 

“...what are you going to do.”

“Nothin’.”

“...I don't believe you.”

“Ya don't trust me?”

“No.”

“Ouch. That hurts, Han.”

“I can make you much more hurt if you step any closer to me.”

“You know what ya need?”

“What.”

“A good night of drinkin’ and a good lay.”

“...I don't understand your American slang.”

“It means you need to have sex.”

Hanzo stiffened and looked away quickly, returning to his proper meditative position. 

“Leave.”

“Why?”

“Because you Americans have no dignity and my patience is wearing thin.”

“What's so wrong with saying you need to lighten up and let loose. You need it worse then anyone I know.”

“Do not make me repeat myself, McCree.”

The large man sighed and waved his hand at the man dismissively before heading for the door. He shut it behind him and paused in thought before heading down the hall, scratching his head.

“Mm…”

He headed down the hallway to the main hallway to the dining area where Genji and Hana sat. He sat down heavily and leaned on his metal arm, watching them.  
It looked like Hana was on some sort of handheld gaming device and Genji was intrigued by it. 

“Oh shoot! I almost beat my high score!”  
Hana rose her arms up and shouted, looking frustrated with herself.

“Maybe if you jump at the last part then-”

“OMG Genji I swear I will kill you if you tell me how to play my own game! No backseat driving!”

Genji turned away from her and just sat quietly, his hands resting peacefully on the table. He noticed McCree and politely nodded in greetings. 

“Hello McCree.”

McCree gave him a gunfinger before slumping onto the table, head down. Genji took this as his que to sit with the obviously frustrated man. McCree was a very close friend. They worked together in Blackwatch and when he himself was going through very tough times with adapting to the pains of his cyborg body, McCree was always there for him. 

“What troubles you, my friend?”

“Yer brother.”

“Oh…”  
Genji stared at the cowboy for a moment before speaking.  
“He is not being friendly to you?”

“Naw. I'm trying to help him out but honestly it's harder then even dealin’ with you back in the day. No offense.”

“None taken. I was not very cooperative. Maybe try a different approach? You are a very forward person. He is not used to such attention.”

McCree grumbled something and groaned. He turned his head to the side to look up at Genji.  
“How are you two, anyways?”

“Hanzo and I have a very complicated relationship. You know that of course. He has still not forgiven himself for the past while I have and have moved on. I understand why my brother did what he did. He still doesn't deep within himself.”

“Do ya talk?”

“Just in passing.”

“Hm.”

“Since coming here he doesn't talk to anyone...except you apparently.”

“Trust me. He says many things tah me.”

“I see.”  
Genji paused in deep thought before speaking again.  
“How about I help you with my brother.”

The cowboy sat up normally and looked at his friend with a cocked brow.  
“What’ya mean?”

“I know my brother well. He does not speak to others unless they have something that he deems...how do I say...worthy. He does not waste his time on invaluable conversation and interactions.”

“Ok…”

“What I am saying, my friend, is that Hanzo has an interest in you.”

McCree immediately turned red in the cheeks and tipped his hat down sheepishly to hide it the best he could. He chuckled.  
“Ah Genji I don't know-”

The cyborg man watched his mannerisms and underneath his faceplate he grinned.  
“You interpret my words incorrectly. I cannot say if my brother has that sort of an interest. Just in general. My apologies for speaking so blunt.”

The cowboy recovered and took a breath in.  
“Oh...yeah that's what I thought.”

Genji stood and looked down at him.  
“I will try and speak to my brother for you. I'm sure with some persuasion he will open up more.”

“Sure, yeah...but this isn't too important. If it troubles ya then don't bother. It was more to just welcome him a bit more, ya know?”

Genji lightly chuckled.  
“I understand.”

\---------------------------------

Missions came and went. The days went by slowly. Things still weighed heavily on McCree’s mind. He wasn't the type to fret over something for longer than a couple days but it had been a week and a half. Maybe it was the fact that usually he was someone that people liked to talk to and felt fairly comfortable doing so. He always had pride in his advice and his kindness. It was his favorite trait about himself if he had to pick. He likes being the one people could relied on.

Hanzo was making him feel unsure of that. 

The tall cowboy headed for Hanzo’s room again, determined to get the stubborn man to at least agree to go out once for a drink with him. Nothing strange, just to get more acquainted. He rounded the corner and knocked on the door heavily. 

“What is it that you want.”

It sounded like the archer already knew who was at his door.

“Hanzo, can I come in?”

“Why.”

“Just wanna talk, is all.”

“No.”

“I’ll break down this door if I haf’ta.”

There was a pause before the sound of light footsteps. The door slowly opened a crack. McCree took this as a sign he could come inside, so he did, pushing it to the side and entering. Hanzo sat in his usual meditative sitting position on his bed, his piercing dark eyes on the taller man.

“Why is it that you insist on intruding on my privacy.”

“I want to invite ya out for a drink.”

“No.”

McCree glared at him and folded his arms, standing tall.  
“You’re going.”

“I said no.”

“And I say how about you get that stick shoved up your ass out and get over it because you are going even if I have to knock you out an’ drag ya.”

Hanzo looked shocked, eyes slightly wider and like he was about to pull out his bow and arrows to shoot him straight through the head. There was silence in the room for a moment, which caused the cowboy to begin to sweat. He thought he was dead. He was trying to sound adamant about his decision but it wasn't 100% like him to say something so brash and even rude. 

“How dare you speak to me that way! I am the heir to the Shimada Cl-!”

“Tough cookies, darlin’. You’re going. This Saturday. 10:00 PM. The bar called ‘The Ball and Chain’.”

He turned on his heel and headed for the door, his face shifting from confident and demanding to a complete mess as soon as he exited the room with the door shut behind him. He let out a sigh and clutched his chest. 

“Sweet Mother Teresa.”

He just signed off on his own death, didn’t he? Well, for now all he could was wait to be stood up at the bar this weekend. It wasn't like a date or anything. He had to keep reminding himself that. He headed for the gym. He needed to blow off some steam.


	2. Speak of the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wild Hanzo appears. Fight or flee?

Saturday came quicker than he thought. Standing in the bathroom of the bar, looking in the mirror, he inspected his scruff and then fixed his hair. He actually made himself look decently presentable which he thought was ridiculous. 

Donning a red and black plaid button down and dark blue jeans with brown cowboy boots, McCree stepped out and headed back to his table in the corner of the establishment. He figured the man, if he showed up, would like a little bit of privacy and distance from others around them. The tall man hadn’t seen Hanzo all week since he spoke to him in his room. He wondered where he could have wandered off to. He was not officially part of Overwatch, so he didn't really go on many missions. Only when Jack asked him to would Hanzo sometimes consider helping them out. 

McCree glanced around and itched his chin absentmindedly as he waited. There were a decent amount of people gathered at the bar, rowdy and enjoying themselves and a scattered few couples sitting at tables chatting. It was a nice atmosphere. It was close to HQ, hence he picked it out for their meet up spot. Maybe that made it a bit easier for Hanzo to come, although McCree knew he wouldn't particularly like it here. The waitress came eventually by his table and asked if he would like anything to drink. The cowboy ordered a whiskey on the rocks and flashed a handsome smile before the women left to put in his drink to the bartender.

The cowboy wondered if Genji even spoke to Hanzo at all like he said about 2 weeks ago. The gentle cyborg was completely opposite of his harsh brother so he was sure there had to be some arguing. He honestly couldn't imagine them then ever speaking and NOT arguing. Hanzo didn't seem any more willing to speak to him when McCree ordered he come here. In fact, he seemed worse. What did Genji even say to him?

The scruffy man sighed and rubbed his forehead anxiously as he waited. About 10 minutes later, there was a sound from the crowd at the bar; some whistling and excited chatter. McCree casually glanced towards the door and had to do a double take. 

Elegantly strolling towards him was the Japanese archer...but he looked different. His black hair was shaved along the sides and back, the top still long but tied into a casual bun. He had the same bangs swept to the side, but the other thing that caught the shocked cowboy’s eyes was the piercings. Hanzo now had a few; both ears and the bridge of his nose. He walked up to the table and looked down at McCree exasperated. 

“This is where you decide to take me?”

The cowboy’s wide eyes were transfixed on the archer, his mouth agape and his tanned cheeks reddened. There was a pause when he processed that Hanzo had spoken to him and snapped out of his trance.  
“Oh! Uh, y-yeah I like this place n’ the people are usually frien-”.

“I demand we go somewhere else.”

“Ahhh, don't be that way, Han-”

“Do not call me by my first name in public.”

“Ok ok! Shimada-san. Can you just sit down for a minute and let me have one drink here?”

Hanzo sneered as he looked around then pulled out the chair opposite McCree before sitting down. His arms were folded and he just kept his eyes in the man across the table.  
Jesus, he was in a mood. Just as fierce and fiery as the dragon on his tattoo. Did Genji even try to calm his brother about this meeting?

The taller man waved to a waitress and ordered a Jack Daniels on the rocks before looking back at Hanzo, who still had his gaze on him.  
“So!...um, this new look…”

“It was not my idea. It was Genji’s.”

“Sounds ‘bout right. Why?”

“He said I need to try and be more like others.”

“So shaving your head and getting piercings is the answer?”  
He couldn't help but smile slightly.

The archers cheeks flushed slightly from embarrassment and flashed a glare.

“Well, I think ya look mighty fine, Shimada-san.”

More silence from Hanzo.

“But why did you agree to it if ya aren't partial to the change?”

The Japanese man sighed through his nose and rested his hands softly on the table. His eyes lowered.  
“Genji said it was time for me to have a little...change...and I might have to agree with him.”

McCree rose his thick brow slightly and smiled softly.  
“That’s a mature thing to think. Change is good sometimes.”

You could tell that Hanzo was not comfortable with this turn in the conversation. It was all too personal for him. The tattooed man shifted in his seat and looked away towards anywhere else but the other man sitting across from him. 

“Yes. Well, I-”

The waitress brought McCree’s whiskey, interrupting what Hanzo was about to say. She smiled warmly and set down a water for Hanzo, asking if he would like anything. He declined with a polite thank you afterwards and she left the two of them alone again. McCree lifted the glass to his lips, sipping the brownish liquid before setting it back down with a soft thud on the wooden table. 

“You were sayin’?”

Hanzo had a look of uneasiness about him. It had to be the conversation, but was there something more that was on his mind? There was very obviously something that was bothering him or at least nagging him at the back of his mind enough to where he could not concentrate much. 

“...hey.”

The archer’s grey eyes flickered up to meet the brown one’s trying to read his mind. 

“...you ok?”

Hanzo looked away quickly and nodded ever so slightly. “I am fine.”

“You can tell me whatever is on yer mind. Really. Is it about Genji? He’s my a close friend but I won’t tell if ya want to say some shit about him. I understand that siblings can-”

“I am aware of how close you are to my brother.”

“Then what is it?” McCree’s voice and face softened into a comforting look of concern. Seeing someone that had so much pain in their heart alienate themselves from others...well, it reminded him of himself. When he first joined Blackwatch, all he did was push others away no matter how much they wanted to help him. He was a teenage brat, fresh out of the Deadlock Gang, but regardless, he felt like he didn’t deserve much of the kindness he had been receiving. He had a suspicion that the eldest Shimada brother was thinking the same. 

“Please tell me, Hanzo.”

McCree had leaned a little forward, letting a gentle hand atop the other’s, which was only pulled away as fast as a cobra strike. The tattooed man looked displeased with his action but the cowboy’s softness in his mannerisms and voice seemed to sway the archer a little. After a good pause between the two of them, he spoke quietly. 

“It-....it isn’t my brother.”

“Then what is it?”

“I am not sure.”

The scruffy man stared for a minute before lifting his glass to his lips again and finishing off his drink in one giant swig and set it aside. This man was very hard to get through to. How was he supposed to help him if he didn’t seem to want to open up enough to others in order to help himself. He didn’t know Hanzo that well, but he could kinda get the feeling that the man had more baggage than, well, the fact that he tried to kill his own brother for the good of his family. He knew what had happened to Genji from when they got closer in Blackwatch. 

“Is it the reason ya haven’t been very nice to anyone?”

Hanzo flashed a small look of annoyance at the question before looking away again. That was a yes in McCree’s eyes. The larger man scratched his beard again and sighed. 

“Well, I guess I’m gonna have to help you with whatever it is. If I can help. I would like to.”

“I do not need any help from the likes of you.”

“And there ya go, acting out and burnin’ anyone who tries to offer ya anything. This is your problem, Hanz-”

“I will not repeat myself. Do not call me that in public.”

“Fine, fine. Shimada-san. You need to open up to someone, and there is someone right in front of ya who whats to try and at least listen to what you have to say.”

The other man sitting across from him just had an unreadable expression on his face, looking at McCree right in the eyes as he spoke and even after he finished. The cowboy didn’t know what to do so he just awkwardly glanced away and adjusted his shirt sleeves a little, waiting for the other to shout or just get up and leave him. Shoot. This was the most he had ever talked to Hanzo and the most personal they had ever gotten around each other. He worried that maybe he really did overstep a boundary. 

“...can we...go somewhere else?”

McCree perked up slightly, returning his eyes to the other who was now looking down at his hands. His cheeks were slightly flushed from embarrassment and the cowboy took that as a sign that things were getting too personal for such an environment. He nodded and stood up. 

“Sure. Yeah. Come on. I know a good place we can walk to...”

Hanzo stood as well and kept his eyes averted from the other as they both began to walk towards the door, archer behind the taller. They exited the building, Hanzo now walking alongside McCree as he led the way.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write mchanzo because I would die for them don't look at me. 
> 
> Twitter: @Butticusss  
> Art Twitter: @Axelsaywhat


End file.
